


Golden Morning

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff then smut then fluff again!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: “you should do a pippa x reader that’s fluff and then smut and then fluff again because that is a GOOD formula”A quickie about a quickie (;





	Golden Morning

It was an unusually lazy Saturday morning. Since your girlfriend, Pippa, had a rare day off from performing in “Hamilton”  on Broadway, the two of you had all day to lay around and relax. Running one of the largest PR firms in New York was no easy task, and neither was performing on Broadway 8 times a week, so both of you were in desperate need of a day with no work and all play.

You stirred awake, opening your eyes to see the morning trickling gently through your window and landing on your white sheets in a golden pool. You turned to face Pippa, her beautiful face illuminated by the sun and her brown hair spread across a soft pillow. She had fallen asleep with her arm draped across your chest, and you stared at her for a moment, revelling in how peaceful she looked. Her plush lips were slightly parted, and you observed her chest gently rise and fall, as you fell for her all over again.

After a moment, she stirred, opening her brown eyes slowly to look into yours. You smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“Good morning, sunshine,” you whispered.

“Good morning, my love.” She shifted toward you, laying her head on your shoulder and snuggling into you further. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever.” You turned to look back into her eyes, as she did yours. “I love you, Phillipa.”

“I love you, Y/n.” She connected her lips with yours and kissed her, slowly yet lovingly. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, tongues exploring teeth as hot, heavy breaths mingled in the golden light. Pippa shifted so that she was laying over you, and you reached your hands up to hold her waist, rubbing small circles into her hip. She smiled into your kiss, one hand travelling slowly down to tug at the waistband of your underwear, and she pulled away, waiting for your consent. You nodded, and she moved down your body, pulling off your underwear and attaching her lips to your clit, sliding two fingers into you smoothly and making tremors of pleasure run through your entire body. You shivered, reaching one hand down to tangle in her soft brunette hair, the other pulling up the long t-shirt you slept in and gently rubbing your breast. The next minutes were filled with gentle sighs and whispered “I love you”s as you began to reach orgasm, quickly because Pippa certainly knew how to pleasure you. You came, opening your eyes slowly to watch Pippa lap up the fluid from between your legs and crawl next to you, panting and blushing slightly.

“You haven’t come,” you stated, crawling on top of your girlfriend and catching her lips in a sloppy kiss as you reached a hand down to rub circles into her clit, slow but increasing in speed. You let your lips trail down to her breast, using your free hand to lift up her shirt and suck gently on her nipple, revelling in her gasps and the way she gripped your back: loosely, as to not hurt you, but full of desire. Soon, she came as well, her eyes squeezing shut and her grip tightening on you. You pulled your mouth off her breast and caught her lips once more.

“I love you so much, Y/n,” Pippa said, brushing some stray hairs out of your face and placing her hand on your heated cheek.

“I love you, Pippa.” You rolled off of her and curled into her side, breathing in the smell of sleep and sex, the two of you drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
